Take me to church
by Omega Lucy
Summary: Él solo no quería volver a sentir la soledad, ella solo quería alguien que cumpliera sus expectativas


**Disclaimer** : Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

 **Advertencias** : gender bender y mas cosas

 **Notas** : Me referire a FemObito como Obiko

 **Take me to church**

 _Mi amante tiene gracia_

 _Hace reír en los funerales_

 _Conoce el rechazo de todos_

 _Debí haberla idolatrado desde hace tiempo_

Desde hacía un tiempo que tenían una relación, una muy extraña relación. Ella se había vuelto su todo desde que perdió lo único que le importaba. Era un _amor_ obsesivo, una fuerte dependencia a la única persona que estuvo con él después de aquel trágico suceso. Antes no se había fijado en ella, era distante por pensar tan distinto a los demás.

—Las personas se mueren, no entiendo porque tanto drama—le escuchó decir mientras veía como enterraban a su adorado hermano mayor, la única persona que consideraba su familia de verdad. Le había molestado mucho ese comentario pero ella tenía razón, las personas morían, ese era el ciclo de todo ser viviente, algo de lo que no se podía escapar.

—No es un comentario muy apropiado—fue su respuesta con un tono de desdén, seguía siendo su hermano y le dolía.

—Lo superaras, digo no es como si te fueses a enterrar a su lado con tal de estar con él ¿o sí? —la chica sonrió de lado y francamente no pudo evitar sonreír levemente por su comentario, era cierto, por más que quisiera a su hermano no haría semejante cosa.

—No sabía que podías ser tan agradable, Obiko—comentó soltando un leve suspiro mirando el ataúd un momento antes de que quedara totalmente cubierto de tierra.—Haz crecido bastante desde la última vez—murmuró pensando que esa última vez que vio a su prima ella solo tenía ocho años y ahora ya era toda una mujer.

—No me quedaría pequeña para siempre, Izuna—soltó una leve risa, a pesar de que estaba allí por ser un pariente, no sentía absolutamente nada ante esa perdida, en realidad no sentía nada por ninguna, el concepto de muerte para ella era bastante distinto que al del resto del mundo inclusive ni la muerte de sus padres llegó a afectarle como podría hacer a cualquiera.

—Es un buen punto—suspiró para no decir nada más.

Se había quedado un rato más observando la tumba luego de los que los pocos familiares lejanos y amigos de su hermano se fuesen, solo quedaban él y ella, extrañamente haciéndole compañía a pesar de no entender su dolor. Aunque el silencio fue permanente todo ese rato que estuvieron ahí, a Izuna le gustaba su presencia, le hacía sentirse menos solo y desdichado. No entendía porque su hermano antes le decían que era una niña rara y por ello no les dejaron jugar cuando eran pequeños, para Madara no era común una niña que diseccionaba a sus peluches o descabezaba sus muñecas _Barbie_ mientras jugaba a que los "asesinaba", quizás debió insistir en estar con ella antes de que sus padres se mudaran de ciudad, por ser una niña diferente a las demás no implicaba que fuese rara, era especial a su manera.

 _Si el cielo alguna vez hablase_

 _Ella sería la última y autentica profeta_

 _Los domingos se están volviendo más sombríos_

 _Un veneno fresco cada semana_

Pensó que se iría luego del entierro quizás de haber sido de ese modo no sería lo que ahora era, después de todo no eran más que obligaciones familiares pero no fue así, ella permaneció a su lado, consolando su dolor y calmando su agonía. Ella estuvo ahí diciéndole cuanto comprendía su sufrimiento, que ella también estaba sola y ahora podían apoyarse el uno al otro y fue de esa manera que se había hecho tan incondicional en su vida, en realidad ella se había vuelto su vida, su mundo, su todo, con el tiempo su único creer era ella.

Obiko lo sabía, que ella era su única razón de ser, había logrado lo que quería, había encontrado lo que buscó por mucho tiempo. Sus besos se habían vuelto una droga, una droga que debía ganarse cumpliendo sus mandatos los cuales realizaba como fuese posible.

" _Nacimos enfermos", les oíste decir_

 _Mi iglesia no ofrece dogmas_

 _Ella me dice "rinde culto en el dormitorio"_

 _Al único cielo al que seré enviado_

 _Es cuando estoy a solas contigo_

Antes de la muerte de su hermano mayor, Izuna había crecido con los ideales del budismo, era un fiel creyente de esta religión pero Obiko había acabado con todo eso. Había logrado manipularle al punto de que su única creencia podía ser ella, su único _Dios_ podía ser ella, el único ser al que podía rendir culto era ella, y en realidad a él le fascinaba hacerlo, nunca el orar había tenido tan buen e increíble significado.

—Haz sido un buen chico ¿sabes? —Susurró en su oído mientras rodeaba sus hombros con sus brazos.

—¿Si lo he sido? Siento que he cometido muchos errores últimamente…—cerró los ojos dejándose hacer por ella, sintiendo como bajaba sus manos y las metía bajo su camisa.

—Son detalles que corregirás con el tiempo, la perfección lleva su tiempo—agregó dando suaves besos en cuello. Quizás aún no era perfecto, pero pronto lo sería, lo que ella tanto deseó y buscó, alguien que satisficiera sus insanos deseos.

 _Nací enfermo, pero me encanta_

 _Ordéname sanar_

 _Amen. Amen. Amen_

Izuna sabía perfectamente que cumplía con las enfermas expectativas de Obiko, pero no le importaba, él no tenía nada que perder, solo la tenía a ella. Quizás era un demente, un enfermo también, pero no importaba con tal de cumplir lo que ella deseara, porque era su todo, porque ya nada importaba con tal de estar a su lado, solo cumpliría lo que ella pidiera.

—Ya sabes que es lo que debes hacer—su voz como un eco resonó varias veces en su cabeza, si lo sabía y lo haría, si eso la hacía feliz.

 _Llévame a la iglesia_

 _Me postraré como un perro ante el altar de tus mentiras_

 _Te confesaré mis pecados y tú podrás afilar el cuchillo_

 _Bríndame la muerte inmortal_

 _Buen Dios, déjame que te entregue mi vida_

Él era consciente de lo que hacía estaba totalmente mal, sus manos manchadas en sangre se lo recordaban, que ella le estaba utilizando, le mentía para alimentar sus desquiciados deseos, porque sabía que ella amaba verlo cubierto de la sangre de un inocente que había caído en sus garras y aun así ese _amor_ le bastaba para ser feliz. Observó el cuerpo inerte en el suelo lleno de sangre que emanaba de las distintas heridas por todo su cuerpo provocadas por esa arma corto punzante. Le detalló unos segundos y luego a ella, su _diosa,_ fascinada ante aquel acto tan repudiado y a la vez tan común; si bien asesinar era un delito, era estúpido hacerlo por un pedazo de papel que alimentaba la avaricia de todo ser humano, él lo hacía para que su amada fuese feliz, ese motivo era más importante y con mayor sentido.

 _Si soy pagano de los buenos tiempos_

 _Mi amante es la luz del sol_

 _Para conservar a la diosa de mi lado_

 _Ella demanda un sacrificio_

—Lo has hecho muy bien, te dije que la perfección se gana con el tiempo—sonreía ella abrazándole por la espalda, no le había permitido limpiar la sangre de su cuerpo, por el contrario le había llenado casi toda la espalda descubierta de esta—. Pero aun no es suficiente.

—¿No? Pero lo hice tal como dijiste—no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionado, no entendía que era lo que faltaba, siempre faltaba algo.

—Debes continuar, hacerlo una vez más…

—Estoy agotado, ya de por si es difícil traerlos tan lejos—suspiró pensando en el hecho de que estaban en una casa con establos vieja y abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad.

—Entonces no podre premiarte por esta vez, no has cumplido mis expectativas—regañaba ligeramente molesta aunque fingía decepción como empujón a que le obedeciera.

—No…yo lo haré una vez más—eran las palabras que ella deseaba escuchar y él lo sabía.

 _Drena todo el mar_

 _Obtener algo brillante_

 _Algo carnoso para el plato principal_

 _Que buen aspecto el de ese semental_

 _¿Qué tienes en el establo?_

 _Tenemos mucha hambre de fe_

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, otra persona que no tenía ni idea de quien podría ser pero que tuvo la mala suerte de toparse en su camino en el peor de los momentos. Necesitaba satisfacer el ambicioso deseo de más sangre de su _diosa_ y tristemente ese sujeto fue el de la mala suerte por esa ocasión ya que no sería ni el primero ni el último.

Le había trasladado del auto al establo de lo que alguna vez fue esa hacienda, era más rápido y fácil además que no quería ensuciar la casa de sangre y entrañas. El sujeto se removió adolorido por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza, estaba volviendo en conciencia y era lo que menos quería, encontrarse con unos ojos llenos de súplica y que lograra rogarle que parara, le hacía sentirse inseguro ante lo que hacía así que solo empuño el cuchillo y cuando estuvo listo para atravesarle la garganta una mano le detuvo sujetando su muñeca.

—Espera…—era Obiko, estaba claro ¿quién más podría ser? Pero no se esperaba que le detuviese, aunque entendió todo cuando vio sus ojos. Ella quería que su víctima estuviese consiente, sí, eso era lo que faltaba seguramente.

El sujeto se removió despertando bastante aturdido aun, visualizando a sus dos victimarios con confusión y luego con terror al ver el filoso objeto en la mano del azabache. Entonces comenzaron las suplicas, "no me mates" resonaba una y otra vez, "tengo esposa e hijos" agregaba pero Izuna procuraba hacer oídos sordos antes de que la culpa se apoderara de sí. Entonces ella habló, "hazlo", solo un mandato y todo rastro de duda desapareció, si, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, una simple palabra bastaba para que todo en él cambiara.

—Sí, así, continua…—murmuraba extasiada al sentir como la sangre salpicaba por cada puñalada que propinaba su fiel servidor al cuerpo de aquel inocente. Era delicioso verlo perdido en el éxtasis que producía arrancar la vida de otro ser humano, de otro igual solo por ella.

 _Eso parece sabroso_

 _Eso parece abundante_

 _Ese trabajo insaciable_

Respiraba agitado mientras descansaba a un lado del cadáver, de nuevo estaba cubierto de sangre pero ya se había acostumbrado a esa sensación, al principio le aterraba un poco pero ahora la indiferencia era tal que no parecía que hubiese cometido el crimen más atroz existente. Sintió como Obiko se sentó en sus piernas y se recostaba de su pecho acariciándolo y dándole suaves besos que le hacían suspirar de placer.

—Haz hecho un buen trabajo Izuna—felicitaba sujetando su rostro para besarle los labios sintiendo así como un fuego quemaba su interior, el fuego de su insano querer, de su enfermizo amar, de su despreciable obsesión por el asesino que solo mata por ella—. Mereces que te premie por tu buena labor.

 _Llévame a la iglesia_

 _Me postraré como un perro ante el altar de tus mentiras_

 _Te confesaré mis pecados y tú podrás afilar el cuchillo_

 _Bríndame la muerte inmortal_

 _Buen Dios, déjame que te entregue mi vida_

Ahora, como muchas veces, se entregaba a ella no solo en cuerpo sino también en alma, disfrutando de sus besos pero también de su compañía y así escapando de la temida soledad, si, su mayor temor, el cual se apodero de si al tiempo de perder a su adorado hermano mayor. De no haber sido así, no habría vendido su alma al diablo, porque lo que hacía no era muy diferente a aquello.

Acariciaba su cuerpo llenándole de la sangre ajena, a ella le gustaba que hiciera eso, claro que solo un par de dementes serían capaces de tener sexo junto a un muerto que por lo menos ya había dejado de desangrarse pues ya tenía buen rato en eso ¿Qué más sangre iba a emanar su cuerpo? La mayoría de este líquido de sabor metálico cubría los desnudos cuerpos de ambos amantes, de la _diosa_ y su fiel siervo.

 _Ni maestros ni reyes. El ritual inicia_

 _No hay inocencia más dulce que nuestro sutil pecado._

 _En la demencia y sustento_

 _De esa escena terrenal._

 _Solo entonces soy humano_

 _Solo entonces soy puro_

 _Amen. Amen. Amen._

Entre besos y caricias el coito no tardó mucho en hacerse presente, él ahora se movía en un vaivén rudo llegando a lo brusco, pero a Obiko le gustaba que fuese así, no había mayor éxtasis que aquel. Enterró sus uñas en aquella amplia espalda mientras gemía cerca de su oído ante tal placer que su siervo le proporcionaba. Enredo sus piernas en su cintura, buscando así que sus embestidas fuesen más profundas y alcanzaran ese punto que tanto le hacía enloquecer y para Izuna no fue difícil lograrlo, de modo que no fue muy tardío la llegada del orgasmo para ambos.

Ahora, Izuna reposaba sin dejar caer todo su cuerpo sobre ella, contemplando su rostro ruborizado y jadeante, notando esas gotas de sudor bajar desde su frente provocando que algunos de sus cabellos negros se pegaran a su frente. Se veía tan tierna e indefensa, no parecía la deidad que se imponía ser, era frágil, tanto que si quisiera podría matarla en esos momentos mientras le culpaba de todo lo que le había hecho hacer; no era más que un pensamiento tonto, él la amaba e idolatraba mucho como para hacer algo así.

 _Llévame a la iglesia_

 _Me postraré como un perro ante el altar de tus mentiras_

 _Te confesaré mis pecados y tú podrás afilar el cuchillo_

 _Bríndame mi muerte inmortal_

 _Buen Dios, déjame que te entregue mi vida_

— _Ya no me importaría morir con tal de seguir así, realmente nunca me ha importado que me utilizaras para que consiguieras lo que tanto querías, haz pasado por mucho para lograrlo. A veces me pregunto quién usaba a quien, si tú a mí para que cumpliera tus caprichos y mandatos o yo a ti con tal no permanecer en la soledad que tanto me aterra_ —pensaba el Uchiha mientras jugaba con los cabellos de su acompañante, no podía evitarlo, eran cosas que tendían llegar a su mente, pero como siempre, ignoró sus pensamientos y abrazó más a su compañera como si su vida dependiera de eso, como si de no hacerlo la muerte llegaría a llevársela también. Ridículo, ella era su _Dios_ y no podría morir, ¿cierto?

FIN

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? , se siente tan bien luego de tanto Ja Ja Ja, bueno aclaro unos puntos primeros. Obiko sufre un trastorno llamado hibristofilia que es un tipo de parafilia en la cual el que la padece siente atracción sexual hacia los asesinos en serie o algo similar, era muy difícil explicarlo en un song fic pero bueno creo que se entendió el mensaje (¿?) Bueno este es el regalo de cumpleaños para mi novia Tobey Cooper, pásalo bien linda es con amor, espero te haya gustado.

Nos leemos, bye


End file.
